


Modern Fairytale

by Emily_Woods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: Сам Уилл Ланкастер - мечта всех девушек и некоторых парней от 15 до 105 - пригласил Мерлина на свидание, и, казалось бы, Эмрис не мог быть счастливее.Только вот совершенно неожиданно посреди вечера заявляется девушка Уилла, и таким образом рождается невинная ложь о том, что Мерлин - бойфренд Артура Пендрагона.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 19





	Modern Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Знаете то приятное чувство, когда какую-то работу посвящают вам? Это теплота и признание, которое разливается по венам, и ты начинаешь чувствовать себя более значимым и, в общих чертах, не так паршиво, как обычно?  
> Вот-вот, именно. Поэтому посвящаю эту работу себе.
> 
> Работа написана в ноябре 2016 года на ficbook.net под ником marion_ember, выкладывается сюда самим автором в связи с проблемами с сайтом и переездом сюда ;)
> 
> Идея была взята из сериала Shameless (сезон 5, эпизод 3), а конкретнее - из знакомства Фионы и Гаса. Оно запало мне в душу и не отпускало.  
> Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не могла выставить ни одного из любимых рыцарей подонком в этой истории, поэтому для этой роли всегда есть ОМП.
> 
> Внимание, работа не претендует на оригинальность или на что-либо вообще. Просто примите это к сведенью.

Когда Уилл впервые подошел к рабочему столу Мерлина, тот концентрировался только на том, чтобы не заикаться, не краснеть и ненароком не сболтнуть лишнего.

Уилл Ланкастер был самым потрясающим, невероятным и обольстительным мужчиной во всей огромной корпорации, и (Мерлин бы в жизни в этом не признался) существовала вероятность, что Эмрис выбрал именно эту компанию для стажировки только потому, что видел его мельком перед началом своего интервью.

Если представить себе темноволосого Аполлона и немного приблизить это изображение к реальности (потому что давайте дружно признаем, что абсолютного идеала не существует), то это будет довольно точным описанием мистера Обольстительность всего офиса.

И не то, чтобы Мерлин именно сох по нему («Ага, ну да, конечно», - хмыкнул в голове саркастичный голос), но ему определенно были приятны внимательные взгляды и полуулыбки такого привлекательного мужчины.

Особенно, когда этот невероятный представитель человеческой расы с утра пораньше поджидал его на рабочем месте.

\- Доброе утро, Мерлин.

\- Мистер Ланкастер, вы… знаете мое имя?

Эмрис был не из тех людей, которые питают иллюзии насчет значимости собственной персоны, и он прекрасно осознавал то, что стажер одной из самых крупных мультимедийных компаний города, по сути, все равно оставался безликим планктоном в толпе. Особенно учитывая то, что HR-отдел* Уилла был невероятно далек от того, чем занимался Мерлин. 

\- Еще вчера не знал, но потрудился откопать, - мужчина чуть наклонил голову и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

Мерлин удивленно вдохнул. Что ж, его собеседник явно умеет флиртовать.

\- Что ж, сэр, мне… очень приятно? – Мерлин очень старался это произнести ровным голосом, но все же не смог сдержать вопросительные нотки в конце предложения.

\- Ох, давай отставим весь этот официоз и перейдем сразу к фамильярности, Ме-е-ерлин, -усмехнулся Уилл, не прерывая зрительного контакта и специально растягивая гласные его имени. – Зови меня Уилл, ладно?

\- Эмм… Да, кхм, конечно.

Гвен наблюдала за всем этим разговором через стеклянные двери и, хотя она, скорее всего, не слышала, о чем именно они говорили, но язык жестов Уилла был вполне недвусмысленным – в этот момент он как раз поправлял Эмрису галстук, ненароком задевая при этом чувствительную шею своими прохладными пальцами. Когда Мерлин встретился с Гвен взглядом, она лишь безмолвно подняла одну бровь.

\- Скажи-ка мне, Мерлин, что ты думаешь насчет группы «LionHeart»? – Уилл умел перетягивать внимание любого человека на себя.

\- У них… довольно неплохая музыка, - Эмрис очень сильно старался, чтобы на этот раз фраза не прозвучала с вопросительными интонациями.

Уилл мягко усмехнулся.

\- Они сегодня вечером дают концерт в одном из моих любимых пабов. Мы с друзьями решили, что было бы неплохо собраться вечером, пропустить стаканчик-другой…

Мерлин кивал почти на каждое слово, до сих пор не до конца понимая, к чему весь этот разговор. То есть, возможно, только возможно, Уилл хотел…

\- …и я был бы польщен, если бы ты к нам присоединился. А затем, раз уж мы будем там неподалеку, мы могли бы поужинать в ресторанчике....только вдвоем? – уточнил он в конце, чуть подавшись корпусом вперед и легко проводя рукой по лацканам пиджака собеседника.

Ох, это было довольно прямолинейно. Прежде чем Мерлин успел обдумать это предложение как следует, его губы уже расплылись в глуповатой улыбке, и он ответил:

\- Да, разумеется. Это было бы очень… да.

Казалось, Уилл искренне наслаждался его растерянным выражением лица.

\- Замечательно, - уверенным низким голосом сказал он, выглядя, как чеширский кот, - тогда я найду тебя около семи, хорошо?

\- Окей, тогда…

\- До вечера, Мерлин.

На этом Уилл, снова приятно улыбнувшись, удалился.

Эмрис сложил пальцы домиком и устало откинулся на спинку сидения. Гвен осторожно прокашлялась у двери, проводив сотрудника HR-отдела многозначительным взглядом.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это не самая хорошая идея, да?

\- Он пригласил меня на встречу с друзьями, а затем на ужин, - до сих пор не веря ни одному своему слову, сообщил ей Мерлин.

\- Милый, он занимает в компании далеко не последнюю должность. Как по мне, это не…

\- Ты его вообще видела, Гвен? Это просто… ходячий секс какой-то! – Мерлин, беззаботно смеясь, крутанулся на кресле с колесиками.

\- Ну что ж, поздравляю, твоя личная жизнь наконец выползает из отметки «Отсутствует». Долой черную полосу жизни, наступили снова хорошие времена! Теперь будь умничкой - занеси эти документы придуркам из отдела маркетинга, принеси всем нашим кофе, забери почту, проверь список заданий на сегодня и постарайся ничего не перепутать по дороге, ладно?

\- Гвен, меня пригласил на свидание сам Уилл Ланкастер, ака мистер Я-могу-заполучить-абсолютно-любого-человека-но-почему-то-обратил-внимание-на-тебя! Нет никаких шансов, что хоть что-то испортит этот день.

Легко приобняв девушку за плечи и захватив бумаги, Мерлин выбежал из комнаты, наверное, впервые за месяц работы не врезавшись в стеклянную дверь.

\- Это. Закончится. Катастрофой, – медленно сказала Гвен в пустом кабинете и удрученно покачала головой.

***

Паб действительно оказался невероятно уютным, особенно в такую мокрую и дождливую погоду. Возле входа толпилась куча народу и Мерлин поначалу решил, что найти здесь свободный столик будет трудновато - все-таки "LionHeart" были далеко не последними музыкантами в городе.

Уилл был невероятно обходительным, пока они добирались сюда. Он оказался милым и заботливым, рассказывал смешные истории и заинтересованно расспрашивал о чем-то Мерлина, вставляя свои комментарии и переспрашивая, если ему было непонятно. По всем оценкам Эмриса, этот вечер обещал быть просто волшебным.

Несмотря на безопасные темы для разговоров, не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что Уилл заинтересован в нем больше, чем в хорошем друге. И, возможно, Мерлин и не умел флиртовать в ответ с такой же легкостью и изящностью, но он определенно активно отвечал на все оказываемые ему знаки внимания.

Поэтому то, что Уилл, заметив в отдалении своих друзей, ненавязчиво, но уверенно приобнял Эмриса за талию, не стало для последнего большим сюрпризом.

Уже даже не стараясь скрыть довольную улыбку, Мерлин окинул взглядом группу молодых людей, активно машущих им руками.

\- Всем привет! – радостно поприветствовал компанию Уилл, ни на секунду не выпуская Эмриса из объятий. – Народ, это Мерлин. Мерлин, это народ, - последнее предложение он сказал уже тише и интимнее, немного развернув голову к уху молодого человека.

Несколько парней натянуто кивнули новому знакомому, а все остальные, казалось, немного смутились и отвели взгляды. Прежде чем Эмрис успел задуматься, что же было не так, откуда-то справа послышался звонкий женский голос.

\- Милый, вот ты где!

Мерлин почувствовал, что рука Уилла на его талии напряглась и тут же отдернулась, словно обжегшись. К ним неспешной грациозной походкой подошла молодая и довольно привлекательная блондинка.

\- Дорогая, какой приятный сюрприз! – улыбнулся ей Уилл, незаметно отодвинувшись от Мерлина. Девушка повисла у него не шее и увлекла в чувственный поцелуй. – Как ты узнала, что я тут?

\- Инстаграм, - пожав плечами, радостно объявила она, обнимая Ланкастера за талию и прижимаясь к нему довольно откровенно. - Гвейн выложил фото с солистом, - добавила девушка, становясь на носочки и стараясь разглядеть упомянутого ею музыканта на сцене.

Все повернулись в темноволосому парню в углу столика, который чуть не подавился пивом от такого пристального внимания к его персоне. На поднятую бровь Уилла он только пожал плечами, извиняясь.

\- Ох, да, если кто вдруг не знаком, это Моргауза – моя девушка, - Уилл мельком глянул на Мерлина, словно проверяя, как он, и желая убедиться, что тот не вытворит какую-нибудь несусветную глупость.

Эмрис не верил своим глазам и ушам. Судя по неловкому молчанию и взглядам присутствующих, это была далеко не первая подобная ситуация.

\- Прости, я не дождалась тебя дома, котенок, - проворковала Моргауза Уиллу.

\- О, так вы живете вместе? – Мерлин не смог сдержать язвительный комментарий.

\- Да, уже два года как, - вполне добродушно ответила ему девушка, окидывая любопытным взглядом.

Уилл прокашлялся:

\- Ах да, Моргауза, это Мерлин… друг Артура.

На секунду время замерло. В этот момент реакция всех участников драмы была довольно важной. У самого Мерлина было всего два основных варианта: закатить скандал, что было совершенно не в его духе, или же подыграть.

Говоря последнюю фразу, Уилл махнул рукой в сторону симпатичного блондина, сидящего на краю барной стойки. Это и послужило для Мерлина ориентиром.

Сделав пару шагов в сторону предполагаемого бойфренда, он одной рукой приобнял сидящего Артура за довольно широкие мускулистые плечи, присел ему на колени и медленно произнес:

\- Знаете, это все довольно смешно… - он заметил предупреждающий огонек в глазах Уилла и заинтересованный – у Моргаузы, - потому что мы только сегодня говорили о том, чтобы съехаться вместе, правда, милый?

Время остановилось еще ненадолго. Уилл сделал свой ход, Мерлин, сузив глаза, смог достойно ответить на его выпад, теперь судьбу обоих решал только совершенно незнакомый Эмрису блондин.

Сердце пропустило пару ударов. И тут Мерлин почувствовал касание теплой руки к своей талии.

\- Да, как раз все утро об этом проговорили, - не моргнув глазом, спокойно соврал его новый знакомый. Его лицо было на редкость… убедительным.

Эмрис заметил, что все это время почти не дышал, поэтому осторожно вдохнул и выдохнул.

Все это произошло так быстро и так естественно, что для дополнения картины Мерлин наклонился и легко поцеловал Артура в чуть приоткрытые губы. Поцелуй вышел довольно смазанный, но тем не менее довольно приятный. Если бы Эмриса попросили бы его классифицировать, то он бы, не задумываясь, ответил «поцелуй с оттенком победы».

Первое, что он заметил, оторвавшись от Артура, это удивленный взгляд Уилла, направленный на них двоих. Мерлин не смог отказать себе в удовольствии мстительно улыбнуться, не прерывая с ним зрительного контакта.

\- Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Мерлин, - довольно любезно кивнула ему Моргауза, – Я пойду закажу себе выпить.

Как только она удалилась, плавно покачивая бедрами, Уилл кинул оценивающий взгляд на Мерлина и с каким-то глубоким уважением в голосе сказал:

\- Хорошо сыграно. Один-один, - и криво ухмыльнулся, тут же присоединяясь к своей девушке.

Мерлин закатил глаза, осознавая, во что он вляпался, и отчаянно пытаясь преодолеть желание побиться головой о стену. Артур только осторожно выпустил его из объятий и сконфуженно сообщил:

\- Пожалуй, чтобы пережить этот вечер, мне понадобится больше алкоголя, чем я предполагал, - и тут же направился к бармену.

Мерлин только понимающе вздохнул. Наблюдая, как люди возле сцены махали руками и экранами смартфонов в такт песне, он понял, что тоже сейчас не отказался бы выпить.

***

Нельзя сказать, что свидание прямо-таки не удалось. Хотя и стоило признать, что оно прошло… действительно немного не так, как изначально предполагалось.

Сразу после паба они направились в боулинг, поскольку на этом настояла Моргауза. Мерлин и Артур практически ни на секунду не отрывались друг от друга. Сначала это было довольно странное ощущение – обнимать и постоянно подкалывать фактически незнакомого тебе парня, но через какое-то время Мерлин втянулся в их ехидный обмен замечаниями и даже несколько раз ловил себя на том, что переставал в эти моменты замечать всех остальных.

Артур был достаточно остроумен, чтобы в его компании было невероятно приятно находиться. Особой пикантности их диалогам предавали шуточки про свою повседневную жизнь, учитывая тот факт, что они были знакомы в общей сложности около часа.

\- …а слышали бы вы, как Артур храпит по ночам, - заливался соловьем Мерлин, время от времени мстительно поглядывая на недоверчиво поднятую бровь Уилла.

\- Неправда, это бывает только иногда, и далеко не каждую ночь, - деланно возмутился Артур, прижимая парня к себе поближе. – Зато Мерлин все время раскидывает свою одежду в самых неподходящих для этого местах. Я на полном серьезе вчера нашел его носок одиноко свисающим с книжной полки, словно прося «Забери меня с собой, он опять меня тут забыл».

\- Я просто задумался, - пихнул его в бок Мерлин, чувствуя, что краснеет за поступки, которые они оба придумывали на ходу.

\- Ты постоянно так задумываешься, - с нежной укоризной глянул на него Артур.

Все, кроме Моргаузы и Уилла, с уважением наблюдали за их искусной игрой и временами тихонько посмеиваясь в кулак или задавали наводящие вопросы - вряд ли среди их разношерстной компании еще остался человек, который не понимал, что именно тут происходит.

\- Из вас такая замечательная пара, - очаровательно улыбнулась им Моргауза.

Артур и Мерлин на секунду встретились друг с другом взглядом и не смогли сдержать теплые шаловливые улыбки. 

Девушка отпила из своего бокала, продолжая:

\- Давно вы вместе?

Повисла небольшая пауза. Артур набрал немного воздуха, чтобы ей ответить, и, почувствовав это, Мерлин аккуратно притронулся рукой к его колену под столом.

\- Не так уж и давно, - ровным голосом ответил ей он и перевел взгляд на Уилла, - я бы даже сказал, намного меньше, чем тебе кажется.

Моргауза казалась довольной ответом и продолжала щебетать им какие-то глупые комплименты, ластясь к своему бойфренду, словно кошка.

Уилл же, нервно улыбнувшись, сказал, что им всем, пожалуй, уже пора расходиться по домам, и поморщился, услышав в ответ дружный стон. В конце концов, завтра был выходной, и они могли бы и задержаться подольше.

За этот вечер Мерлин успел перезнакомиться и даже немного сдружиться практически со всеми, так как шутки на тему их «отношений» с Артуром нехило всех их сблизили. Эта компания ему нравилась - они были милые, разделяли его интересы и взгляды на жизнь, ценили хороший юмор, умели вовремя заткнуться и подыграть – что еще можно хотеть от хороших друзей?

\- Замечательный выдался вечер, - сказал на прощание Персиваль, и его поддержала еще парочка голосов.

\- О, да, - протянула Моргауза, – было невероятно приятно с тобой познакомиться, Мерлин.

\- Мне тоже, - с улыбкой кивнул ей парень, обнимая Артура за талию.

На самом деле, он практически не соврал – все-таки Моргауза была довольно приятной собеседницей, проблема скорее заключалась в её бойфренде.

\- Хорошего вам вечера, сладкая парочка, - весело отсалютовал им Гвейн, посмеиваясь свои мыслям и передавая свой шар для боулинга Ланселоту.

\- Да, да, хорошая игра, мальчики, - сказала им Моргана, по очереди обнимая Артура и Мерлина. Вся компания тихонько прыснула от двузначности этой фразы.

Улучив момент, она тихонько шепнула Эмрису на ухо: «Добро пожаловать в семью». Мерлин уже успел за время разговоров сделать вывод, что Моргана – сестра Артура, поэтому тепло улыбнулся девушке, одними губами отвечая «Спасибо».

Уилл же не сказал ничего, только с каким-то сожалением кивнул Мерлину и удалился с Моргаузой под руку.

Буквально за несколько минут улица перед боулинг-центром опустела, все разошлись по домам. Холодный ночной ветер пробирал до костей и Мерлин заметил, что какое-то время назад доверчиво прислонился спиной к Артуру – источнику тепла.

Оказавшись наедине, они вдруг довольно резко почувствовали всю неловкость сложившейся ситуации. Не сговариваясь, оба медленно двинулись дальше по улице.

\- Боже мой, поверить не могу! Какой же он кретин, - со смешком сказал Мерлин, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Он повернул голову к Артуру и встретился взглядом с его голубыми глазами.

\- Да, есть немного, - пожал плечами тот.

\- Давно они вместе?

Артур задумчиво провел рукой по волосам:

\- Пару лет как.

\- Знаешь, это уже второй раз за месяц, когда такое случается, - Мерлин грустно усмехнулся. Увидев непонимание на лице собеседника, он уточнил: - Меня отшивает какой-то мудак, в смысле.

\- Ох, - тихо и как-то по-доброму рассмеялся Артур, - это не твоя вина, он постоянно так делает.

\- И это должно заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше?! – возмутился Мерлин, до сих пор не успокоившись на этот счет, - где он вообще научился так обращаться с людьми?!

Артур воспринимал его негодование на удивление спокойно.

\- Думаю, это все от неуверенности, - предположил он. – Знаешь ли, комплексы. Но я не специалист, мне сказать сложно.

Они шли какое-то время молча, пока Мерлин снова не выдержал:

\- О боже мой, он действительно сказал «друг Артура». Ничего получше не смог придумать, нет?

Они переглянулись и не смогли сдержать смех. Мерлин наконец смог расслабиться – в конце концов, ничего не изменилось, и сейчас перед ним стоял тот же парень, который так реалистично подыгрывал ему последние три часа.

\- Ты прости, что я в тебя так… вцепился?

\- Да я вообще-то не против, получилось эффектно. Кому-то давно стоило поставить Уилла на место.

\- Да, наверное, - с удовольствием согласился Мерлин, думая о том, что его учительница актерского мастерства в начальной школе могла бы им гордиться.

Артур прикоснулся к его локтю, обращая внимание Эмриса снова на себя.

\- Слушай, может… ты хочешь выпить кофе или..?

Мерлин продолжил шагать, но мысленно он напрягся. Артур казался ему милым - невероятно милым, если быть откровенным. И он точно не был такой сволочью, как Уилл. Хотя Эмрис, судя по всему, намного хуже разбирался в людях, чем привык считать.

\- На самом деле мне стоит идти домой, у меня там младший брат сейчас сам, - с неохотой признался он, отказываясь скорее чисто по привычке и из чувства долга перед Мордредом, чем по собственному желанию.

Артур склонил голову на бок, напоминая тем самым очаровательного лабрадора.

\- Боже, я теперь чувствую себя таким использованным! – патетично воскликнул он, заламывая руки.

Мерлин улыбался, глядя на него. С Артуром было… комфортно. Слишком комфортно, чтобы упускать такой шанс. К тому же, он действительно должен был этому невероятно обаятельному мужчине как минимум чашку кофе после всех сегодняшних событий.

\- Ох, ну все, ладно. Что… кхм, что насчет завтра?

Артур мигом прекратил извиваться в предсмертной агонии и очаровательно улыбнулся.

\- Завтра звучит идеально. Тут за углом есть как раз хорошая кафешка, недалеко от моего дома. Как насчет одиннадцати?

Эмрис задумался. Оставлять Мордреда надолго одного было кошмарной, ужасающей идеей. Но всегда можно попросить соседку присмотреть за ним.

К тому же, перед Мерлином сейчас стоит Артур в своей черной кожаной куртке и этими невероятными голубыми глазами, мягкими светлыми волосами, прямым и честным взглядом и…

«И ты будешь просто невероятным куском идиота, если упустишь его», - услужливо подсказало подсознание.

\- Звучит хорошо, - ответил Мерлин, не отрывая взгляда от лица собеседника.

\- Замечательно, - еще раз улыбнулся Артур.

«Интересно, есть ли у него какой-то лимит улыбок? В день? В час?» - чуть склонил голову набок Эмрис.

\- Превосходно, - ответил вслух он, не делая попыток куда-либо уйти.

Артур тоже оставался на месте, рассматривая его, словно видел впервые в жизни.

«Фактически, так оно и есть. Он действительно видит тебя первый раз в жизни…» - закатило глаза подсознание.

\- Тогда увидимся.

Они постояли еще немного. Оба уже начали понимать, что это выглядит странно.

\- Да, увидимся.

Мерлин развернулся и пошел к своей автобусной остановке. Не выдержав, через пару минут он оглянулся назад и заметил, что Артур смотрит ему вслед. С этой неудержимой счастливой улыбкой, которая была ему так к лицу.


End file.
